


Rose Gift

by writemydreams



Series: Find Your Courage [2]
Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: While Tsunehito waits for Asagi to be done with work, he sees a rose necklace that would be perfect for Asagi.





	Rose Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013

I did say I wanted to focus on writing my novel but if other muses wanted attention more, I wasn't going to force myself to work on the novel. Especially since the beginning is being a pain in the ass. So I decided to write this little fic partially as a pick me up and as a way to unwind from novel stress.

 **Title:** Rose Gift  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito  
**Genre:** AU, fluff  
**Warning/Disclaimer:** Nothing to warn about. Asagi and Tsunehito own themselves but the universe/storyline belongs to me.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chapter(s):** One-shot  
**Summary:** While Tsunehito waits for Asagi to be done with work, he sees a rose necklace that would be perfect for Asagi.  
**Author's Comment:** This fic randomly came to me and quietly demanded to be written. This is set in the "Find Your Courage" universe.

Aside from the morning rush, work had been long and boring. The highlight of his day had been Asagi stopping by the café just as Tsunehito was getting ready to take his lunch break. The timing had been perfect. The two had gone out to eat together at a nearby restaurant and Asagi had been his usual sweet, awkward, adorable self. He’d apologized several times for not coming to the café that morning (he had a meeting), almost spilled coffee on himself when he started apologizing again (which led to him blushing furiously), and tried to buy Tsunehito’s lunch for him. The barista politely declined his offer. Tsunehito had let Asagi pay for their first few dates but preferred to pay for his own meals now that they were a couple. After lunch, Asagi had asked him to come to the studio once Tsunehito’s shift ended so they could spend some more time together.

That plan had been delayed slightly—Asagi had texted him earlier to say he had another meeting. So Tsunehito had an hour to kill before he went to the studio. That was fine though. He didn’t mind having some extra time to unwind from the day. The last thing he wanted was to be tense from work and end up venting about irritating customers. Asagi would end worrying about him if he did that. So Tsunehito had taken several deep breaths and gone into a music shop to relax. After buying a CD and a new strap for his bass he’d left the store. On his way to the clothing shop across the street, a display in a jewelry store had caught his attention. Specifically the rose pendant in the window.

Tsunehito had been staring at it for the last five minutes. The rose was silver, about the size of his thumbnail, and hanging from a delicate chain. It was a beautiful necklace. Tsunehito could easily picture it clasped around Asagi’s throat. And Asagi’s bright smile upon receiving a present like this. Asagi loved roses of any sort. The flowers, rose-scented products, rose printed clothing… he even had roses tattooed onto his arm. Tsunehito took a step towards the store entrance then hesitated. Was it too soon to buy Asagi a present like this? It’d only been three weeks since Ruiza had awkwardly asked Tsunehito out for Asagi.

Also—could he afford the necklace? It was best to find out if it was in his budget before wondering whether to buy it or not. Tsunehito opened the door, bells chiming as he entered. The shop girl bowed politely and greeted him then gave him a knowing look. She’d clearly seen him eyeing the necklace.

“Would you like to see the rose pendant?” she asked.

“Please.”

She smiled and took the necklace off the display, handing it to him. Tsunehito looped the chain over his fingers then studied the rose. It really was perfect for Asagi. Tsunehito cast the price tag a cautious glance. The necklace was more expensive than he would have liked but… that didn’t matter. It was a gift for Asagi. Tsunehito was quickly falling in love with this sweet, wonderful man who’d made him so happy ever since their first date.

Tsunehito bought the necklace.  
  
*   *   *  
  
Wanting to surprise Asagi, Tsunehito tucked the jewelry box into the bag from the music store. He’d just entered the studio when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out, answering as he saw that Asagi was calling.

“Hey, I’m at the studio now. Where are you?”

“In my office. I’m just packing up for the day. Do you want to come up or would you rather wait downstairs?”

“I’ll come up.” Tsunehito smirked as he headed towards Asagi’s office. “Did Ruiza print up a new poster for you?” The first time he’d come to the studio had been the day Ruiza had printed out a poster of his and Asagi’s former band and stuck it on the door to Asagi’s office. The black-haired man had been utterly mortified to have Tsunehito seeing him in his tiny shorts and fishnets.

Asagi groaned. “Thankfully no.”

Tsunehito chuckled. “Too bad. Your legs looked amazing in those shorts.”

“Tsune!” Asagi protested. “Where are you now?” It was a blatant subject change, but Tsunehito didn’t push the previous topic. Poor Asagi had been embarrassed enough on the day of the poster incident.

“Coming up to your office.” Tsunehito could see Asagi packing up his bag. The older man turned, waved, then hung up the phone. He left the phone on his desk as he walked out of his office to greet Tsunehito.

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” he apologized. Oh Asagi… always apologizing for things he didn’t need to be sorry for. It was part of his charm though. “I-”

Tsunehito silenced him with a kiss before he could find something else to apologize for. Asagi tensed slightly in surprise then slipped his arm around Tsunehito’s waist, pulling him back into the office and closing the door so they could have some privacy. Asagi would gladly disappear if one of his co-workers (or Ruiza) caught him kissing Tsunehito at work.

“Don’t apologize. I know you’re a busy man.” Tsunehito set the bag from the music store down then slid his arms around Asagi’s neck, loosely tangling his fingers in silky black hair. “And it was only an hour.”

“But-”

“Sh.” Tsunehito kissed him again. This time, Asagi stopped trying to apologize and simply kissed him back. The kiss was chaste at first, merely lips brushing until Asagi took the initiative. Sometimes he treated Tsunehito like he was a fragile little thing made from glass but he could also be bold. Tsunehito enjoyed those bold moments, knowing they would happen more often as they grew more comfortable in their relationship. As Asagi’s tongue traced Tsunehito’s lip, the barista parted his lips to give him access. Their tongues brushed and he smirked as Asagi shivered slightly. Tsunehito had recently had his tongue pierced (he’d been thinking about getting the piercing but hadn’t had the drive to do so. Now that he had a new boyfriend though…)

Asagi broke the kiss first when he needed to breathe. He panted softly as he leaned his forehead against Tsunehito’s, fingers lightly brushing his sides. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Mm… it was all right.” Tsunehito liked mornings best since that was when he was busiest. Work got boring as the day wore on. “How were your meetings?”

Asagi made a face. “About the same as your day.”

Tsunehito laughed softly. “That sounds like a typical meeting then.” He kissed Asagi again, wondering if he should give the necklace to him now or wait. He assumed “spend some time together” would involve going to one of their apartments. Most likely Asagi’s since it was closer, bigger, and he needed to give his cats their dinner. Tsunehito didn’t care whose apartment they went to. All he wanted to do was change out of his uniform and get comfortable with Asagi.

Asagi gave him a wry smile. “That’s true. One was about taxes… ah, I won’t bore you with the details.” He lifted one hand off Tsunehito’s waist to brush his bangs back. “Unless something comes up, I shouldn’t be so busy tomorrow. Rui-chan and I should be able to stop by the café in the morning. And I’ll try to come back so we can have lunch together.”

“I’d like that.” Tsunehito kissed him again, relaxing into Asagi’s warm arms. He was surprised when Asagi quickly ended the kiss.

“Are you hungry?”

Tsunehito smiled fondly. Asagi was always so caring. He always made sure the barista was eating properly, that he got enough sleep… “A little. I had a snack while I was waiting for your meeting to end so I’m not that hungry for dinner. What about you? Are you hungry?”

“I’m the same.”

Tsunehito nodded. “Why don’t we go to one of our apartments—mine or yours, it doesn’t matter to me—and… watch a movie or something, then order takeout when we’re hungry?” He would give Asagi the necklace then.

“That sounds good. Let’s go to my apartment though; I need to feed my cats.”

“All right.”

Asagi gently kissed Tsunehito again. “Let me finish packing up then I’m ready.” He drew back from Tsunehito’s embrace. The barista picked up his bag again, waiting patiently for Asagi.  
  
*   *   *  
  
The cats stole Asagi’s attention as soon as he entered his apartment. Tsunehito was used to this by now so took off his shoes and jackets while Asagi crouched down, cooing over the cats as he petted them. Watching Asagi interact with his cats was always cute. Even though they were sometimes annoying with the way they could monopolize Asagi’s attention…

“Asagi,” Tsunehito leaned down to stroke his hair. “Can I borrow an outfit?” He wanted to change out of his work uniform.

“Of course. Help yourself to my closet,” Asagi said, glancing up briefly to smile.

“Thank you.” Tsunehito waited until Asagi’s attention was on the cats again before taking the necklace box out of the bag. Asagi was so focused on his babies that he didn’t hear the plastic rustling. Tsunehito tucked the box into his back pocket then left Asagi with his cats. Once in Asagi’s bedroom, he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off then opened the closet. Tsunehito was so slender that none of Asagi’s clothes would fit him properly. He didn’t care though—after wearing a uniform all day, anything was preferable. Asagi’s jeans looked ridiculous on him (and fell off his hips) so Tsunehito borrowed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He tied the drawstring tightly so the pants would stay on his hips then tucked the necklace box into the pocket.

Ah, now he was comfortable. Tsunehito left the bedroom and found Asagi in the kitchen, watching the cats at their food bowls. He turned as he heard Tsunehito’s approach then smiled at him.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he asked, reaching for his hand.

“Maybe later.” Tsunehito let Asagi pull him close then looked up at him. “Close your eyes,” he said softly, brushing the other man’s bangs back. “I have a surprise for you.”

Asagi blinked. “A surprise? Tsune, you didn’t have to do anything for me.”

Tsunehito smiled fondly. Of course Asagi would say that. “I wanted to. Now close your eyes.” He waited until Asagi had obeyed then reached into his pocket. He tried to open the box as quietly as he could so Asagi wouldn’t guess what he was doing. Tsunehito removed the necklace, setting the box aside. He moved Asagi’s hair back so he could fasten the pendant around his neck. Asagi tensed slightly at the feel of the metal but didn’t open his eyes. Tsunehito arranged the pendant so that the clasp was at the back of Asagi’s neck. “There. You can open your eyes now.”

Asagi obeyed. He looked at Tsunehito as his fingers brushed the rose. Then, feeling what was around his neck, looked down. “Oh, Tsune… it’s beautiful!” He beamed.

Tsunehito lightly touched the pendant. “As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect for you.”

Asagi wrapped his arms around his waist. “Thank you.”

 “You’re welcome.”

Asagi’s smile faded slightly, expression turning insecure. “Since you bought this necklace… does this mean I can buy you presents too? Sometimes I see something that reminds me of you and I think about getting it for you. But I’m never sure if you would like receiving presents… if it was too soon to buy you something…”

Tsunehito kissed his cheek. “You can do it if you want to. I… um… wasn’t sure about buying you this necklace,” he admitted, giving Asagi a sheepish smile. “But it was just so… so you. I had to get it for you.” He touched the rose again.

The insecurity vanished as Asagi smiled again. “All right. Thank you, Tsune.” He tugged him closer then kissed him. Tsunehito’s hands slid into Asagi’s hair again as he returned the kiss.

He was glad he’d bought the rose pendant.


End file.
